


Vanha taru on vastustamaton

by CreateVision



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Disney Songs, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, So many cliches, Song Lyrics, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Taikaruusu, jonka haltiatar oli antanut, kukkisi, kunnes prinssi täyttäisi 27 vuotta. Jos prinssi oppisi rakastamaan ja jos joku rakastaisi häntä, taika raukeaisi. Jos prinssi ei opi, hänet on tuomittu ikiajoiksi olemaan hirviö. Vuosien saatossa prinssi vaipui masennukseen ja kadotti kaiken toivonsa. Sillä kuka koskaan pystyisi rakastamaan hirviötä?





	1. Charles

**Author's Note:**

> Kävin siis kattoo tämän uuden kuvatun version kaunottaresta ja hirviöstä ja aloitin sillon tätä ficciä. Nyt kuitenkin päätin pistää tänne tän. Tää on täynnä kaikkii Disney kliseitä :D kirjotan muutenki aika kliseisesti kaikkee, mut nyt tää on nyt täynnä kaikkii kukkii ja vittu perhosii jee. Nauttikaa kuitenkin.

**_ Prologi _ **

_Kauan aikaa sitten eli hulppeassa linnassa prinssi, jolla oli kaikkea. Hänestä oli tulossa kuningas, heti isänsä kuoltua, ja se näkyi. Prinssi oli nimittäin hyvin kuningasmainen ja ylväs. Prinssi Erik oli hänen nimensä. Hemmoteltu, itsekäs ja epäystävällinen prinssi ei huolinut hoviinsa ketä tahansa. Kullasta tehty sali ja hopeiset korut prinssin kaulassa kiilsivät, kun kesäaurinko loisti ikkunasta tanssisaliin. Ja prinsessoja siellä oli, upeita. Mutta ei prinssi heihin silmiään edes kääntänyt. Hän tanssi keiden kanssa sattui, mutta silmiin hän ei katsonut._

_Liian köyhä_

_Liian ruma_

_Liian isorintainen_

_Liian hymyilevä_

_Mikään ei prinssille kelvannut. Vaikka prinssi sai melkein kaiken, mitä hän ikinä saattoi toivoa, ei se hänelle riittänyt. Hänelle ei riittänyt kaikki, hän tarvitsi enemmän. Silloisena iltana, kun hän prinsessoja tanssitti, sää vaihtui iltaa kohti mentäessä entistä pilvisemmäksi. Aurinko katosi pilvien taakse ja ukkonen ja sade ropisivat kohti ikkunaa. Prinssi puuskahti ja nosti kätensä. Sali hiljeni ja pysähtyi. Prinssi käveli ikkunan luo ja kysyi vihaisena:_

_  
”Kuka teki tämän sään?! Minun syntymäpäivilläni ei ukkonen tai sade pilaa tunnelmaa!” Prinssi huusi kilpaa ukkosen jyrinän kanssa._

_  
”Mutta teidän majesteettinne, emme me voi hallita säätä”, puolustautui eräs herttua. Prinssi iski häneen vain ilkeän katseen ja sanoi:_

_  
”Minua ei kiinnosta, herttua Stark! Hankkikaa minulle aurinko takaisin!”_

_Silloin ovelta kuului pieni kolkutus, mutta silti se kaikui koko salin läpi. Prinssi tuhahti ja meni avaamaan oven, ennen kuin vartijat edes kerkesivät koskettaa kahvaa. Oven takana kyyhötti rääsyläinen, joka vapisi kylmyydestä._

_  
”Arvon prinssi. Saanen esittäytyä; nimeni on Felicia, leidi Felicia. Saisinko tulla luoksenne yöksi? Ulkona on kovin kylmä ja kovin märkä”, ryysyläinen sanoi. Prinssi tuhahti taas ja katsoi paheksuen ryysyläistä._

_  
”Te pilasitte syntymäpäiväjuhlani. Tuollainen rumuus varmasti aiheutti tämän ilman. Saatte syyttää itseänne!”_

_  
”Mutta prinssi… voin tarjota teille tämän kauniin ruusun. Älkää antako ulkokuoren pettää”, ryysyläinen sanoi ja ojensi punertavaa, kimaltelevaa ruusua prinssille. Prinssi vain paiskasi oven kiinni ja kääntyi katsomaan vieraitaan._

_  
”Ainakin myrskyn syy saatiin selville”, hän sanoi virnistäen, huvittuneena. Vieraat yrittivät näyttää huvittuneilta. Jos joku ei nauranut tai hymyillyt prinssin vitsille, saisi hän kuulla kunniansa. Silloin ovelta kuului niin kova kolkutus, että se sammutti koko salin kynttilät. Prinssi kääntyi ja käveli tällä kertaa pikkuisen epävarmana ovelle. Hän avasi oven ja kirkkaus sokaisi hänet. Prinssin edessä seisoi kaunis valkohiuksinen kaunotar, valkoisessa kimallemekossaan. Prinssi lumoutui heti naisen kauneudesta ja kumarsi._

_  
”Miten voin auttaa teitä, arvon leidi?” prinssi kysyi. Leidin silmissä tanssi vihan liekit ja hän ojensi ruusun prinssille. Prinssi hätkähti ja tajusi, että leidi hänen edessään oli tämä leidi Felicia, ryysyläinen, jonka hän ikävästi oli käskenyt pois. Felicia vain nosti kätensä ja yhtäkkiä pimeys valtasi koko linnan. Ihmiset alkoivat muuttua, taika valtasi heidät ja koko linna täyttyi pimeydestä. Prinssi kaatui polvilleen ja rukoili, että leidi säästäisi edes prinssiparan. Mutta leidi Felicia oli saanut tarpeekseen tästä prinssistä. Hän taikoi prinssin kauheaksi hirviöksi ja vaivutti linnan uneen. Kaikki linnan kauniit kukat kuihtuivat ja upeat kultaiset enkelipatsaat muuttuivat pelottaviksi piruiksi, jotka terävillä hampaillaan irvistivät jokaiselle vastaantulijalle. Mutta vastaantulijoita ei tullut, ei edes vahingossa. Vuosien varrella linna kierrettiin aina vain kauempaa ja kauempaa._

_Linna unohdettiin, samoin prinssi. Kukaan ei halunnut lähestyä kylmää ja kamalaa linnaa. Se unohdettiin täysin, vuosiksi. Prinssi vetäytyi omiin oloihinsa, hirviönä. Hän ei enää hymyillyt, kun näki itsensä peilistä. Hänen kauneutensa oli poissa ja jäljellä oli vain ruma helvetti, jossa prinssi tulisi elämään vielä pitkään. Ainoa kullattu ja vielä hohtava esine linnassa oli taikapeili, jonka avulla prinssi pystyi tarkastelemaan ulkomaailmaa._

_Ja sitten oli vielä ruusu. Taikaruusu, jonka haltiatar oli antanut, kukkisi, kunnes prinssi täyttäisi 27 vuotta. Jos prinssi oppisi rakastamaan ja jos joku rakastaisi häntä, taika raukeaisi. Jos prinssi ei opi, hänet on tuomittu ikiajoiksi olemaan hirviö. Vuosien saatossa prinssi vaipui masennukseen ja kadotti kaiken toivonsa. Sillä kuka koskaan pystyisi rakastamaan hirviötä?_

* * *

 

Charles käveli pitkin hiekkatietä kohti läheistä kylää. Hän heilutteli koria kädessään ja katseli, kun linnut laulelivat kesäisiä laulujaan. Aurinko lämmitti hänen poskiaan ja heinä tienposkessa kutitti hänen paljaita nilkkojaan. Charlesilla ei ollut tapana pitää saappaita, niin kuin muilla kylän miehillä ja pojilla. Hän piti enemmän ruskeista ballerinoista, joita hänen äitinsä oli käyttänyt ollessaan elossa. Jotkut naureskelivat Charlesille, mutta hän kunnioitti äitinsä kenkiä.

Yleensä Charles hyräili kävellessään kylään. Se sai hänen olonsa rentoutuneeksi ja kävellessään metsätietä pitkin kylään linnut yhtyivät lauluun. Charles käveli sillan yli ja näki pienen kylän edessään, laulaen:

> _Hiljaa vain täällä aika vierii_  
>  Seuraa näin päivät toisiaan  
>  Tänään taas pikkukaupunkimme  
>  Herää aamuun näin…

Tullessaan kylään kaikki tervehtivät Charlesia, kuten aina. Hän oli hyvin erilainen muista asukkaista. Hän ei sopinut siihen muottiin, joka kylän miehille oli asetettu. Hän ei pitänyt ampumisesta, eikä tyttöjen arvostelemisesta. Hän piti enemmän lukemisesta ja unelmoimisesta. Hän oli kiltti kaikille ja jotkut sanoivat hänen olevan jopa kaunis. Mutta Charles oli outo, suorastaan friikki. Kukaan ei oikein jaksanut tutustua häneen paremmin. Charles halusi enemmän, hän halusi seikkailuja ja salaisia prinssejä, aivan kuten hänen vanhoissa saduissaan.

  
”Huomenta, Charles!” leipuri tervehti Charlesia hänen poiketessaan leipurin ohi.

  
”Huomenta, _monsieur_!” Charles tervehti.

  
”Minne matka?”

  
”Kirjakauppaan. Luin juuri aivan ihanan kirjan. Pavunvarresta ja hirviöstä-”

  
”Sepä hienoa. Marie! Sämpylät!” leipuri huusi, ohittaen vain Charlesin lauseen ja kävellen sisälle leipomoon. Charles kohautti olkapäitään ja jatkoi matkaansa kirjakauppaan. Pari muuta Charlesin ikäistä poikaa istuivat tynnyreillä ja kuiskivat toisilleen:

  
”Tuossa menee taas se outo poika…”

  
”Hän on aina yksin”

  
”Mutta tosi kiltti kyllä”

Charles ei kiinnittänyt huomiota kyläläisten puheisiin, vaan käveli ihmisten läpi kirjakauppaan.

  
”Huomenta! Tulin palauttamaan lainaamani kirjan!” Charles tervehti ovelta. Logan hymyili Charlesille. Hänellä oli tapana lainata Charlesille kirjoja, koska Charlesilla ei ollut varaa ostaa niitä. Logan sanoi:

  
”Olet aina ajoissa. Luit kirjan sitten päivässä”  
”Itseasiassa tunnissa! Loppupäivän tein Ravenin kanssa sämpylöitä. Sinun kannattaisi joskus tulla maistamaan”, Charles sanoi hymyillen ja ojensi kirjan Loganille. Hän heitti korinsa pöydälle ja nousi tikkaille, tutkien kirjahyllyä.

  
”No minä tulen, kun kerkeän. Mutta täällä on ollut nyt kiirettä. Kirjakauppa ei oikein vedä…” Logan harmitteli. Charles katsoi surullisena ystäväänsä ja otti pari kirjaa käteensä.

  
”Jos joskus löydän aarteita seikkailuillani, lupaan auttaa sinua pyörittämään kirjakauppaa”, hän lupasi. Logan naurahti ja sanoi:

  
”Vai aiot sinä seikkailla…” Charles kiitti kirjoista ja lähti pienelle kävelylle kaupungille, lukien kirjaansa.

Vaikka Charlesin elämä oli jopa tappavan tylsää, toi yksi asia ainakin ajanvietettä hänen elämäänsä. Ja se oli Emma, Emma Frost. Kylän kaunein tyttö, tai oikeastaan nainen. Hän oli pitkä vaaleaverikkö, jonka perään kaikki miehet kuolasivat. Ja aina valitettavasti Charles törmäsi häneen.

  
”Minne matka, Charles?” Emma kysyi ja katseli virnuillen poikaa, joka oli häntä huomattavasti lyhyempi.

  
”Kävelyllä vaan… lueskelen vähän”, Charles sanoi. Emma nappasi kirjan ja heitti sen kuralätäkköön. Charles tuhahti ja nappasi kirjan, yrittäen puhdistaa sitä.

  
”Kuulehan… sinä olet jo melkein 25. Parhaassa naimaiässä. Ja arvaa kuka muu myös on?” Emma kysyi.

  
”En tiedä”, Charles sanoi nopeasti ja käveli Emman ohi.

  
”No minä tietysti! En malta odottaa, että kosit minua”, Emma iloitsi. Charles hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan tyttöä. Hän otti askeleita taaksepäin ja meinasi kompastua kukkaruukkuihin maassa.

  
”Ko – kosin?”

  
”Niin! Enhän minä voisi sinua kosia!” Emma nauroi. Charles nielaisi ja sanoi:

  
”Juttuhan on nyt niin, että… minä… en ole aikeissa kosia sinua tai ketään muutakaan tästä kylästä. Anteeksi, minun pitää mennä!” Charles lähti äkkiä juoksemaan kotiin ja kuuli Emman äänen käkättävän jotain hänen peräänsä. Charles juoksi kovempaa ja vilkaisi vielä kerran taakseen. Muutkin kyläläiset olivat kääntyneet katsomaan Charlesia.

* * *

 

”Kuvitella! Minustako aviomies sille tyttöselle! Onko tyhmempää kuultu?” Charles päivitteli kävellessään niityllä. Hän katseli järveä, jossa kimmelsi kauniisti päivän aurinko. Charles huokaisi ja katseli metsiä.  
”Jossain tuolla on pakko olla jokin toinen maailma… ihan pakko…” hän kuiskasi ja rutisti kirjoja sylissään. Charles alkoi taas laulaa:

> _Mä löydän seikkailuni jostain kaukaa_  
>  Niin toivon onnen löytyvän  
>  Vielä joskus löydänhän  
>  Aivan toisen elämän  
>  Minä toivon paljon enemmän…

  
”Charles!” Raven huusi heidän talonsa pihalta. Charles hymyili siskolleen ja juoksi heidän talolleen, hypäten aidan yli puutarhaan. Onneksi pelto oli aivan talon vieressä. Sinne Charles ja Raven yleensä menivät piknikille. Logan oli myös joskus heidän seuranaan.

  
”Lähdetkö jo nyt niille messuille?” Charles kysyi ja vilkaisi rattaita ja hevosta. Raven nyökkäsi ja peitti koneensa peitteellä.

  
”Matkaa on jonkin verran. Mutta minun pitäisi olla Pariisissa ennen iltaa. Koneeni voittaa varmasti messujen pääpalkinnon”, Raven sanoi, ”muista pestä pyykit ja ruokkia kanat. Ja muista hakea ompelijalta pukuni”

  
”Oletko vienyt pukusi ompelijalle?” Charles kysyi ihmeissään, ”onko meillä varaa sellaiseen?”

  
”On sitten, kun olen voittanut ne messut! Palaan parin päivän sisällä, joten etköhän pärjää”, Raven sanoi.

  
”En tiedä pärjäänkö ilman isosiskoani”, Charles sanoi hymyillen ja halasi vielä Ravenia, ennen kuin hän lähti ratsastamaan pois. Charles jäi heidän pihalleen pesemään pyykkiä. Hän laittoi aidan portin varmuuden vuoksi lukkoon, vaikka tuskin lukot pidättelivät Emmaa tulemasta puutarhaan.

* * *

 

Raven ratsasti hyvin pitkään pitkin tummaa metsää.

  
”Eksyinkö minä?” Raven mietti ääneen ja katsoi karttaa. Tuuli repäisi kuitenkin kartanpalan mukaansa ja se tarttui korkealle puun oksaan. Raven huokaisi ja hyppäsi alas hevosen selästä. Hän kiipesi puuhun ja otti kartanpalan pois.

  
”Onneksi se ei repeytynyt kamalasti…” Raven mutisi. Silloin hän kuuli jostain ulvontaa. _Susia_ … Raven hyppäsi nopeasti alas puusta hevosen selkään, mutta oli jo liian myöhäistä. Sudet lähestyivät häntä tieltä, mistä hän oli tullut. Ja ne juoksivat tajuttoman nopeasti. Raven nappasi veitsen käteensä ja katkaisi narut rattaista. Hän ei pääsisi pakoon, jos rattaat olisivat yhä kiinni hevosessa. Ja hän voisi tulla hakemaan koneen myöhemmin. Raven lähti laukkaamaan tietä pitkin kauhealla vauhdilla. Hän ei tiennyt, missä päin oli lähin kylä tai kaupunki ja Pariisiin oli aivan liian pitkä matka (jos hän nyt oli edes oikealla tiellä).

Lopulta Raven näki edessään suuren ja kolkon linnan. Hän vilkaisi taakseen ja kuuli, kuinka sudet vinkuen juoksivat pakoon. Linna näemmä pelotti niitä. Raven siirsi katseensa takaisin linnaan ja huomasi lumipyryn sakenevan. Hän ratsasti lumen täyttämään puutarhaan.

  
”Nyt on kesäkuu…” hän mutisi ja tuli portaiden luokse, jotka johtivat etuovelle. Raven hyppäsi hevosen selästä ja vei sen portaiden vieressä olevaan talliin. Sitten hän käveli etuovelle ja koputti siihen varovasti. Ravenin yllätykseksi ovi oli auki. Hän käveli sisälle. Linnan täytyi olla autio, mutta hän huusi silti:

  
”Hei! Tuota… ulkona on kauhea lumimyrsky ja sudet ovat liikkeellä. Vein hevoseni talliin ja jos vain voisin yöpyä, niin se olisi todella hyvä juttu. E-en oikein voi korvata tätä mitenkään, minulla ei ole kauheasti rahaa mukana” Raven käveli varovasti rappuset ylös ja kosketteli kylmiä kaiteita. Silloin eteisovi pamahti kiinni ja linna täyttyi pimeydellä. Raven säikähti tätä. Hän ei löytänyt mistään yhtään kynttilää.

  
”Jos herätämme herran, hän tappaa tytön oitis…” joku kuiskasi. Raven säikähti ja sanoi:

  
”Ä – älkää pelotelko minua. Pyydän vain yösijaa”

  
”Mutta tyttö voisi kumota taian, Jarvis”, kuiskasi toinen ääni.

  
”Ehkä on parempi, että minä vain lähden…” Raven sanoi lopulta ja käveli rappuset alas. Silloin joku huusi yläkerrasta:

  
”Ei, ei! Hän ei saa lähteä! Isäntä!” Raven kääntyi katsomaan portaikkoon, muttei nähnyt ketään. Hän tiesi, ettei ollut linnassa yksin.

  
”En halua tavata isäntäänne, minä lähden nyt!” Raven sanoi vihaisena ja oli jo avaamassa ovea, mutta valtava, sinertävä flyygeli oli tukkinut hänen tiensä. _Miten tuo tähän ilmestyi? Ja mistä?_

 _  
_ ”Isäntä… hän kumoaa kirouksen. Mutta hän on aikeissa lähteä!” ääni sanoi.

  
”Emme me voi kidnapata. Ei sellainen ole yhtään romanttista”, sanoi toinen ääni. Silloin puhui jykevä ja tumma ääni, joka kaikui koko linnassa:

  
”Hän jääköön vangikseni!” Silloin suuri olento hyppäsi keskelle aulaa, Raven painautui vasten flyygeliä. Hän kiipesi flyygelin päälle, mutta iso ja karvainen käsi nappasi tytön jalasta kiinni ja lähti vetämään tätä yläkertaan.


	2. Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hirviö meni avaamaan sellin oven. Raven yritti rynnätä Charlesin luokse, halatakseen ja hyvästelläkseen hänet, mutta hirviö lähti viemään häntä ulos. Kyyneleet nousivat molempien sisarusten silmiin. Charles meni katsomaan sellin ikkunasta, kuinka hirviö paiskasi hänen siskonsa lumiselle portaikolle. Ja Raven lähti varovaisesti ratsastamaan pois linnasta.

Charles tunki ovea kiinni ja sanoi:

  
”Jätä minut rauhaan, Moira! En halua Emmaa!”

  
”Hän on oikea unelmien täyttymys, Charles! Oletko ihan hullu?” Moira huusi oven läpi, ”jos kosisit häntä, kukaan ei enää nauraisi sinulle, koska sinulla olisi koko kylän kaunein neito rinnallasi”

  
”Voitko nyt vain jo jättää minut rauhaan?” Charles pyysi huokaisten. Hän oli hetken aikaa hiljaa, mitään ei kuulunut. Lähtikö Moira jo? Silloin ulkoa kuului hirnuntaa, ja Moira kysyi:

  
”Onko tuo sinun hevosesi?”

  
”Mitä?!” Charles kysyi ja avasi oven. Hän juoksi hevosen luokse ja silitti sen turpaa, ”tämä on Ravenin hevonen. Missä Raven on? Jätitkö hänet yksin metsään?”

  
”Puhutko oikeasti hevoselle?” Moira kysyi ja käveli Charlesin rinnalle. Charles juoksi sisälle ja otti viittansa. Hän juoksi sitten hevosen luo ja hyppäsi sen selkään.  
”Hei, hei, hei! Mihin sinä suuntaat?” Moira kysyi.

  
”Lähden etsimään isosiskoani. Mene pois tieltä”, Charles käski ja lähti laukkaamaan kohti metsäpolkua.

* * *

 

Mitä kauemmas ja kauemmas Charles ratsasti, sitä pimeämpää ja kylmempää tuli. Alkoi lopulta sataa lunta, joten Charles laittoi hupun päähänsä. Silloin hän huomasi kauempana tiellä Ravenin rattaat. Hän laukkasi rattaiden luokse ja tutki niitä hetken.

  
”Raven on varmaan ratsastanut pakoon susia tai jotain muita…” Charles pohti ja jatkoi ratsastamista. Hänkin saapui samalle linnalle, jolle Raven oli päätynyt. Hän hyppäsi hevosen selästä ja tutki hiukan maata. Hän vilkaisi taivaalle, lunta ei ollut satanut kauheasti. Jäljet olivat aika tuoreita, ne olivat Ravenin saappaan jäljet. Charles otti varmuuden vuoksi kepin maasta, jos joku aikoisi käydä hänen kimppuunsa. Hän käveli linnan ovelle ja avasi sen. Charles yski hiukan, olipa paikka pölyinen ja vanha. Charlesin askeleet kaikuivat kylmässä eteisaulassa. Hän vilkaisi pölyistä lattiaa ja näki siinä jalanjälkiä ja… ihan kuin flyygeli oli raahautunut oven edestä oikeaan nurkkaan. Charles katsoi tummaa flyygeliä nurkassa ja riisui viittansa, laittaen sen naulakkoon.

  
”Katso! Nyt sen tytön aviomies tuli etsimään tyttöä”, joku kuiskasi.

  
”Olisi pitänyt tarkistaa faktat ensimmäisenä ja taustatarinat jne.” toinen ääni kuiskasi. Charles hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan kello ja kynttelikköä pöydällä. Charles otti kynttelikön pöydältä. Siinä paloi vielä kynttilät.

  
”Täällä on joku…” Charles kuiskasi itsekseen ja lähti kävelemään yläkertaan. Mitä ylemmäs Charles kipusi, sitä kylmempi oli ja sitä pimeämpää oli. Onneksi Charles oli ottanut kynttelikön mukaansa, muuten hän ei näkisi mitään. Portaita oli todella paljon ja Charles alkoi hieman väsyä niiden määrästä. Lopulta hän saapui suuren oven luo, jonka hän avasi. Nariseva ääni kaikui tornissa, johon hän saapui.

  
”Voi ei…” kuului ylhäältä ääni. Se oli naisen ääni, tuttu huokaisu, tuttu sointuva ääni.

  
”Raven!” Charles huudahti ja juoksi tornin rappuset ylös.

  
”Charles?!” Raven huudahti. Charles juoksi ylös sellin luo ja laittoi kynttelikön pois. Hän kumartui Ravenin luo ja otti hänen käsistään kiinni.

  
”Miten sinä tänne? Kuka sinut lukitsi?” Charles kysyi hädissään ja katseli siskonsa kalpeita kasvoja.

  
”Sinun täytyy lähteä nyt, Charles. Muuten hän saa sinutkin…” Raven kuiskasi ja katseli koko ajan ovelle, josta Charles tuli.

  
”En minä lähde ilman sinua”, Charles sanoi ja nousi ylös, ”yritän löytää jotain, millä voin tiirikoida lukon. Tai jos löytäisin vaikka avaimet”

  
”Ei, sinun täytyy lähteä, _nyt_!” Raven huusi.

  
”Älä huuda, tai sitten isäntä ainakin kuulee sinut”, joku sanoi. Charles kääntyi ja siirsi katseensa kynttelikköön. Tämä vilkutti hänelle. Charles säikähti ja painautui seinää vasten. Hän nosti keppinsä ja oli jo aikeissa lyödä, mutta kynttelikkö huudahti:

  
”Älkää, _monsieur!_ Minä olen ainoa, joka voi saada teidät ulos täältä”

  
”Emme me voi viedä heitä ulos ilman, että isäntä huomaisi”, joku sanoi ovelta. Charles käännähti ja näki kellon kipittävän ovesta. Se oli se sama kello, joka oli alhaalla pöydän päällä.

  
”Te osaatte puhua!”

  
”Totta kai me osaamme puhua. Oletko aivan tyhmä?” kello kysyi pikkuisen loukkaantuneena, ”sitä paitsi me emme saa heitä molempia ulos täältä ilman, että isäntä huomaa ja-” silloin kello hiljeni. Charles näki, kuinka ovi aukeni hiljalleen, kokonaan auki. Hänen edessään seisoi iso, varjoisa hahmo, jonka silmät kiiluivat pimeässä. Charles nielaisi.

  
”Tekö olette isäntä?” Charles kysyi hiljaa. Hahmo vain murisi hiljaa, ”eli olette. Kuulkaa… tulin hakemaan siskoani. Miksi hän on täällä?”

  
”Siskollasi on erityistehtävä, _monsieur_. Olemme pahoillamme, mutta ilman häntä me elämme ikuisesti varjossa”, kynttelikkö sanoi, mutta hiljeni loppua kohden, kun olento katsoi sitä kiiluvin silmin.

  
”Tule valoon”, Charles käski. Olento hivuttautui varovasti pois oven luota ja tuli auringonvaloon, joka paistoi vankilan ikkunasta. Charles hätkähti. Hänen edessään seisoi häntä pidempi olento, joka oli karvainen, sarvet omaava… hirviö. Charles vain nielaisi. Tämä oli näemmä jokin lumous.

  
” _Monsieur_ , minä pyydän. Siskoni saattaa kylmettyä täällä kylmässä sellissä ja sairastua. Teen mitä vain, että päästätte hänet pois”, Charles pyysi.

  
”Menetkö hänen sijastaan selliin? Jos menet, joudut pysymään siellä loppuelämäsi”, hirviö sanoi. Charles hätkähti ja Raven sanoi heti:

  
”Ei, Charles! Sinun täyty lähteä. Minä… minä pärjään”

  
”Mutta isäntä… tyttö on ainoa, joka voi rikkoa taian ja-”

  
”HILJAA!” hirviö ärähti. Charles otti askelia taaksepäin ja kosketti seinää takanaan. Hän vilkaisi Ravenia sellissä, joka kalpein kasvoin tuijotti heitä kahta. Charles huokaisi ja nyökkäsi sitten.

  
”Siskoni tarvitsee minua”, hän sanoi, ”minä pärjään, Raven”. Hirviö meni avaamaan sellin oven. Raven yritti rynnätä Charlesin luokse, halatakseen ja hyvästelläkseen hänet, mutta hirviö lähti viemään häntä ulos. Kyyneleet nousivat molempien sisarusten silmiin. Charles meni katsomaan sellin ikkunasta, kuinka hirviö paiskasi hänen siskonsa lumiselle portaikolle. Ja Raven lähti varovaisesti ratsastamaan pois linnasta.

  
” _Monsieur_ , älkää itkekö”, kynttelikkö yritti.

  
”Se on hyvin hankalaa. Menetin juuri vapauteni, kaiken”, Charles sanoi ärtyisenä, kyyneleet vierien hänen poskiaan pitkin.

  
”Mutta me takaamme, että tulette viihtymään”, kynttelikkö sanoi ja hyppeli sisälle vankilaan, ”teille on olemassa huonekin! Sallikaa meidän näyttää se teille. Tämä on varmasti elämänne seikkailu, _monsieur_ ”. Charles pysähtyi hetkeksi, kyyneleet eivät enää valuneet. Hän pyyhki ne nopeasti pois ja kääntyi katsomaan kynttelikköä. Seikkailu… sitähän Charles aina halusi.

  
”Hyvä on”, Charles sanoi ja he lähtivät kävelemään alas vankitornista, ”onko teillä muuten nimiä?”

  
”Hahaa! Totta kai meillä on nimet, _monsieur_. Minua kutsuttiin aikoinaan herttua Starkiksi. Anthony Stark, herttua itse komeus! Mutta sanokaa vain Tony” kynttelikkö sanoi, ”ja toverini Jarvis”

  
”Olen edelleen vihainen, että päästimme tytön menemään”, Jarvis ilmoitti ja hyppeli Charlesin ja Tonyn perässä.

  
”Mitä te puhuitte siskostani? Että hän murtaisi jonkun taian?” Charles kysyi, ”siskoni ei ole noita tai mitään”

  
”Ei niin, mutta isäntä palaa normaaliksi upeaksi itsekseen vain, jos joku kaunis ja viaton _mademoiselle_ rakastuu häneen”, Tony sanoi, ”hän olisi ollut täydellinen”

  
”Meinasitteko pakottaa siskoni rakastumaan siihen hirv- isäntään?” Charles kysyi. Tony ja Jarvis vain nyökkäsivät molemmat. Charles naurahti ja jatkoi:  
”Ei se ole niin yksinkertaista, herrat. Ei ketään voi pakottaa rakastumaan”

* * *

 

Tony ja Jarvis veivät Charlesin hänen huoneeseensa. Siellä oli todella pölyistä ja Charles alkoikin heti yskiä, kun he saapuivat huoneeseen. Mutta huone oli kaunis, sinikultainen barokkityylinen huone, jonka peti näytti houkuttelevalta.

  
”Täällä on tajuttoman pölyistä!” Jarvis valitti astellessaan huoneeseen. Silloin joku kutitti Charlesin nilkkoja, samalla tavalla, kuin heinä. Hän vilkaisi jalkoihinsa ja näki sinivalkoisen pölyhuiskan.

  
”Suokaa anteeksi, _monsieur_. Minä siivoan paikat heti”, pölyhuiska sanoi ja liihotteli huoneeseen. Tony juoksi onnessaan huoneeseen ja huusi:

” _Mon bien-aimé_ Steve!” Tony ojensi kullatut kätensä ja pölyhuiska laskeutui hänen _käsi_ varsilleen, ”minulla on ollut niin kova ikävä”

  
”Kuka tuo poika on? Emmekö me puhuneet siitä tytöstä…” pölyhuiska kysyi.

  
”Voi Stevie, minulla on suunnitelma. Älä sinä huoli mistään, pikku pölyhuiskaseni”, Tony kuiskasi ja suukotti Steven otsaa hymyillen.

  
”Oletteko te pari?” Charles kysyi ja istui sängylle, ”kuinka romanttista. Kaksi esinettä"

  
”No… me olimme pari ennen tätä muutosta”, Tony sanoi hiljaa, ”mutta nykyään emme voi edes suudella ilman, että sytytän rakkaani tuleen”

  
”Surullista. Toivottavasti isäntä löytää joskus vielä jonkun kauniin tytön”, Charles sanoi hiljaa.

  
”Kuulinko minä jonkun ihmisen äänen?!” joku huusi. Charles säikähti ja nousi ylös. Hän näki, kuinka jokin vaatekaappi hyppi häntä kohti sanoen:  
”Uskomatonta! Siinä sinä olet! Saanko vaatettaa hänet illallista varten? Saanhan? Saanhan?”

  
”E – en ole menossa millekään illalliselle-” Charles yritti, mutta Steve, Tony ja Jarvis jo kipittivät ovelle sanoen:

  
”Totta kai! Pistä hänelle kaunein asu päälle, mitä löydät!”

* * *

 

Emma istui kädet puuskassa vihaisena pubissa ja kuunteli, kuinka Moira yritti piristää häntä:

  
”Älä nyt viitsi murjottaa, Emma! Kuka vain haluaisi olla sinä!”

  
”Se on totta. Sinua ihaillaan tosissaan”, sanoi yksi miehistä erään pöydän ääressä, ”olet tosi fiksu, eikä Xavier tule ikinä olemaan sinun arvoisesi”. Emma hymähti ja sanoi hiljaa:

  
”Charles Xavier… siinä yksi iso arvoitus”

  
”Hän on isompi arvoitus etsiessään siskoaan metsästä”, Moira huomautti. Emma katsoi häntä ihmeissään ja kysyi:

  
”Mitä? Rämpiikö tuleva aviomieheni tällä hetkellä jossain metsässä?”

  
”Hah! Tuskin! Hän on varmaan lukemassa jossain”, Moira sanoi ja kaikki nauroivat. Emma hymähti myös ja vilkaisi Moiraa vierellään.

  
”Mikset sinä olet saanut vielä miestä itsellesi? Olet hyvin kaunis”, hän sanoi. Moira huokaisi ja hieroi niskaansa, katsellen Emmaa lumoutuneena, kuten aina.

  
”Tuota… se on aika pitkä juttu…” Moira sanoi, naurahtaen vaivautuneena. Silloin joku kömpi ovesta huutaen:

  
”Tarvitsen apua! Auttakaa!”

  
”Se on Raven!” joku huusi Emmalle. Emma nousi päättäväisenä ja käveli Ravenin luokse. Raven katsoi peloissaan Emmaa ja otti tämän käsistä kiinni.

  
”Sellainen kauhea peto nappasi Charlesin! Meidän on pakko mennä auttamaan häntä. Se hirviö asuu tuon länsimetsän takana isossa linnassa! Siellä satoi lunta, vaikka on kesäkuu!” Raven huudahti. Oli hetken hiljaista, kunnes kaikki repesivät nauramaan.  
”Mi – miksi te nauratte? Tämä on ihan totta!”

  
”Niinpä! Miksi te nauratte?” Emma kysyi ja kaikki hiljenivät. Hän virnisti itsekseen Moiralle ja jatkoi: ”Raven tuskin valehtelee. Ellei hän ole… tiedättehän… hullu”

  
”Enhän minä ole hullu”

  
”Et, et tietenkään, Raven – rakas! Me lupaamme auttaa. Mutta emme tänään. Ehkä parempi, että odotellaan pari päivää, jotta kaikki kerkeävät sytyttää soihtunsa ja teroittaa veitsensä, vai mitä?” Emma ehdotti. Hän taputti Ravenia olkapäille ja käveli sitten ulos pubista Moiran kanssa.

  
”Mitä aiot, Emma?” Moira kysyi.

  
”Charles tottelee Ravenia kaikessa. Joten Raven jos kuka voi pakottaa hänet kanssani naimisiin. Mutta meidän on hiukan painostettava Ravenia”, Emma sanoi, ”mutta nyt odotetaan vain, että Charles lopettaa tämän leikin ja ilmestyy jostain”

* * *

 

Charles istui huoneessaan ja kuunteli, kun vaatekaappi eli Janet jutteli hänen kanssaan ties mistä. Janet kyllä hoiti kaiken puhumisen ja Charles vain nyökkäsi, milloin onnistui.

  
”Luuletko, että isäntä aikoo tehdä minulle jotain pahaa?” Charles kysyi. Janet vain naurahti ja sanoi:

  
”Ei isäntä teitä satuta. Jos hän aikoisi tehdä teille jotain pahaa, _monsieur_ , hän olisi tehnyt sen jo. Hän vaikuttaa olevan kiinnostunut teistä”

  
”Minusta?” Charles naurahti, ”mistä niin päättelette?”

  
”Hän antoi teille huoneen-”

  
” _Monsieur_ Stark antoi tämän huoneen”, Charles korjasi.

  
”Isännän luvalla _monsieur_ Stark antoi tämän huoneen. Katsotaas, mitä keksin sinulle päälle…”

* * *

 

Samaan aikaan Tony ja Jarvis juoksivat hirviön perässä käytävällä.

  
”Isäntä, isäntä!” Tony huusi, ”ajattelitteko te samaa kuin minä?”

  
”En ymmärrä, mistä puhut…” hirviö sanoi ärtyneenä ja käveli ruokasaliin.

  
”Tuo poika voi rikkoa kirouksen!” Tony sanoi innoissaan ja hyppäsi pöydälle. Jarvis hätkähti ja hyppäsi myös pöydälle.

”Ei, ei, ei! Hän on mies… ja te isäntä… olette myöskin mies. Se ei ole… luonnollista!” Jarvis sanoi.

”Minun valtakunnassani minä päätän mikä on luonnollista ja mikä ei!” hirviö sanoi vihaisena ja paiskasi nyrkkinsä pöytään, Jarvis tipahti pöydältä. Tony säikähti pikkuisen, mutta käveli keinuvasti hirviön luokse, sanoen:

  
”Te olette kiinnostunut hänestä. Te näette hänessä jotain. Ette koskaan nähneet kenessäkään _mitään_. Mutta hän…” Tony hyppeli ikkunaan ja avasi hiukan verhoja, saaden laskevan auringon säteet osumaan hirviön silmiin. Hirviö peitti kädellään silmänsä, ”tuo poika saa teissä valon syttymään. Eikö se ole mahtavaa?”

  
”Ei!” hirviö huusi ja Tony laittoi äkkiä verhon takaisin ikkunan eteen, ”menkää!”

  
”Mutta eikö pojan pitäisi syödä?” Tony kysyi ja hyppeli hirviön luo, ”te voisitte tutustua häneen sillä tavalla. Ja nähdä, olisiko hän se oikea”

* * *

 

Charlesin oveen jymähti kova paukutus, hän säikähti. Aluksi Charles ei vastannut mitään. Hän tuijotti vain hiljaa ovea. Lopulta kuului hiljaisempi koputus.

  
”Nauttisitko kanssani illallista?” kuului möreä ääni. Charles tajusi sen olevan hirviö. Hän nielaisi ja vilkaisi Janetia. _Muista olla rohkea… muista olla rohkea_.

  
”En” Charles sanoi nopeasti. Hän kuuli vihaista puhinaa oven takaa ja kallisti hiukan päätään.

  
”Pyydän oikein kiltisti, että nauttisitte illallista kanssani”, kuului ääni.

  
”Ei, _kiitos_ ” Charles sanoi. Nyt hän kuuli murinaa ja lopulta kuului vihainen huuto, joka kaikui koko linnassa:

  
”JOS ET SYÖ KANSSANI, ET SYÖ OLLENKAAN!” ja askeleet loittonivat kauemmas ovesta. Charles huokaisi ja vilkaisi Janetia, joka seisoi liikkumatta. Charles nousi ylös ja käveli ikkunaan. Pystyisikö hän pakenemaan?

  
”Ainakin saat teetä, kultaseni!” kuului huuto ovelta. Charles hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan ovelle. Hän huomasi siellä teekärryn, jonka päällä hyppi teepannu ja teekuppi. Charles käveli varovasti kärryn luo.

  
”Kukas te olette, _mademoiselle_?” Charles kysyi.

  
”Olen rouva Maximoff ja tässä on pikkuinen poikani Billy”, teepannu sanoi ja vilkaisi pientä kuppia vierellään, ”älähän läikytä, kulta”

  
”Hei! Olen Billy!” kuppi sanoi ja hyppi varovasti Charlesin luokse. Charles otti kupin käteensä ja joi siitä varovaisesti.

  
”O – olen Charles. Tämä linna on tosiaan täynnä yllätyksiä”, hän sanoi ihmeissään.


	3. Stark, Jarvis ja Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Istukaa vain, monsieur. Minulla on suuri ilo ja suuri onni sanoa; tervetuloa. Ja nyt rentoudu tuolissasi, kun ruokasalilla on ilo esitellä… ruokasi”, Tony sanoi virnistäen ja osoitti upeaa illallista, jonka lautaset olivat kattaneet. Vaikka hänelle katettiin ruoka, hän ei pystynyt keskittymään siihen, sillä Tony lauloi todella upeasti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varautukaa henkisesti siihen, että tän ficin jälkeen tulee jotain creepyä oopperaa >:)

Charles poistui keskiyöllä huoneestaan. Hän käveli varovasti käytävään. Hän käveli hiljalleen kohti keittiötä, hänen oli pakko saada jotain ruokaa. Hän ei ollut syönyt mitään koko päivänä. Silloin hän kuuli pientä ääntä takanaan. Charles kääntyi peloissaan ja huokaisi helpotuksesta.

  
”Hienoa, _monsieur_ , että tulitte järkiinne. Mutta valitettavasti isäntä on nauttinut jo illallista”, Tony sanoi. Jarvis ja Wanda seurasivat häntä.

  
”Saisinko silti ruokaa? Minulla on kauhea nälkä, enkä tiedä, auttaako huoneessa istuminen siinä”, Charles sanoi hiukan nolona. Wanda vain hymyili ja sanoi:

  
”Totta kai, rakkaani. Olet sentään vieraamme”

* * *

 

Charles käveli ruokasaliin ja Tony hyppäsi pöydän päälle. Ruokasali oli todella hulppea ja upea, vähän liiankin upea Charlesin kaltaiselle rahvaalle. Hän kävi varovasti istumaan.

  
”Stephen! Haluamme upeaa musiikkia, onnistuuko?” Tony kysyi flyygeliltä.

  
”Totta kai, Stark. Olenhan sentään Ranskan taitavin muusikko”, flyygeli vastasi. Tony virnisti ja siirsi katseensa Charlesiin.

  
”Istukaa vain, _monsieur_. Minulla on suuri ilo ja suuri onni sanoa; tervetuloa. Ja nyt rentoudu tuolissasi, kun ruokasalilla on ilo esitellä… ruokasi”, Tony sanoi virnistäen ja osoitti upeaa illallista, jonka _lautaset_ olivat kattaneet. Vaikka hänelle katettiin ruoka, hän ei pystynyt keskittymään siihen, sillä Tony lauloi todella upeasti:

 

 

> _Vieraamme, vieraamme_  
>  Olet meidän vieraamme  
>  Lautasliina kaulalle, chérie  
>  ja sitten nautimme

Charles katsoi ihmeissään, kun henkilökunta tarjoili hänelle erilaisia piiraita ja paistoksia, jotka tuoksuivat mahtavilta. Hän hymyili lautasille ja yritti kiittää aina, kun joku ojensi hänelle enemmän ruokaa ja juomaa. Tony vain jatkoi laulamista:

 

 

> _Yksinäis, peloissas_  
>  Täällä turhaan olet kas  
>  Tahdomme näin hauskuttaa sua  
>  Et saa enää masentua!  
>  Temput noin, osaan näin  
>  Kera näiden kynttiläin

”Pitäisikö meidän laulaa hieman hiljempaa?” Jarvis ehdotti yhdestä nurkasta, mutta kukaan ei välittänyt, ei edes Charles, ”isäntä saattaa herätä ja raivostuu, jos poika on syömässä ilman hänen lupaansa” Tony vain veti Jarviksen mukaansa tanssimaan muiden astioiden kanssa samalla, kun Wanda lauloi:

 

 

> _Vieraamme, vieraamme_  
>  Häntä näin me passaamme!  
>  Viinit jäähdytämme,  
>  lautasliinat pöytään laitamme

”Miksi kukaan teistä ei koskaan kuuntele minua?” Jarvis kysyi vihaisena. Tony vain potkaisi Jarviksen pois pöydältä ja he kaikki alkoivat laulaa.

 

 

> _Vieraamme, vieraamme_  
>  Toivees kaikki käytämme  
>  Vuoteen kymmeneen ei kukaan  
>  Ole ollut vieraamme

Charles oli aivan lumoutunut. Hän oli tuskin syönyt puoletkaan ruoastaan. Hän oli vain tuijottanut astioiden upeaa tanssia ja Tonyn laulamista. Hän ei enää edes välittänyt siitä, että hirviö saattaisi herätä. Nyt hän todella nautti olostaan ja rakasti oloaan linnassa. Onneksi astiat olivat sentään hänelle ystävällisiä.

 

 

> _Kohta laulamme sut aivan pyörryksiin_  
>  Et surra turhaan saa  
>  Tänään me hummaillaan  
>  Oi vieraamme, vieraamme,  
>  Vieraamme, vieraamme

* * *

 

Charles käveli ruoan jälkeen ulos ruokasalista Tonyn, Wandan ja Jarviksen kanssa.

  
”Se oli upeaa. Paras illallinen, jonka olen saanut”, Charles sanoi hymyillen ja katseli ympärilleen, ”minua ei vain vielä väsytä. Voisin vaikka tutkia linnaa”

  
”Mutta sehän on upeaa, _monsieur_. Tutkikaa rauhassa. Linnan kaikki paikat ovat vapaita teille”, Tony sanoi hymyillen.

  
”Paitsi länsisiipi. Länsisiipeen ei saa mennä”, Jarvis muistutti. Charles katsoi häntä kiinnostuneena ja kysyi:

  
”Mitä siellä on? Jotain jännää?”

  
”Ei, ei, ei! Siellä ei ole mitään! Ehhei, Jarvis on vanha kello. Tyhmä vanha kello, joka selittää jostain länsisiivestä! Eihän täällä edes ole länsisiipeä!” Tony nauroi ja Wanda liittyi nauruun, ”me voisimme hiukan esitellä kaunista linnan arkkitehtuuria, jonka suunnitteli itse…” Tony jatkoi selittämistä, mutta Charles vain hidasti tahtiaan ja lopulta käveli toiseen suuntaan heitä. Hän halusi mennä tutkimaan tätä mystistä länsisiipeä.

Mutta mitä lähemmäs länsisiipeä Charles meni, sitä kylmempi tuli. Charles oletti hirviön olevan lähellä sitä, mutta hän ei välittänyt, vaan halusi tutkia. Saapuessaan länsisiipeen, hän näki vain yhden käytävän ja yhden oven sen päässä. Se oli kuin kuninkaan makuukamari. Charles käveli ovelle ja avasi sen varovasti. Hän tuli avaraan ja isoon makuuhuoneeseen, jonka huonekalut olivat kylläkin revitty pilalle. Ja makuuhuoneessa oli tosi kylmä. Se saattoi johtua siitä, että ovi kylmälle ja lumiselle parvekkeelle oli auki.

Charles tutki hiukan huonetta ja katseli pölyisiä kirjoja. Niitä oli enemmän, kuin mitä Charlesilla oli koskaan ollut. Yhdessä ainoassa huoneessa oli niin paljon mielenkiintoisia kirjoja. Silloin Charles kiinnitti huomionsa johonkin muotokuvaan ja käveli tämän luokse. Muotokuvaa oli hiukan revitty, mutta silti Charles näki siinä upeat, kauniit silmät ja kasvot. Vaikka muotokuvan hahmo ei hymyillyt, hän oli kaunis, kuin… _prinssi_. Kuin ne kaikki Charlesin satujen prinssit. Silloin kylmä viima sai Charlesin tuntemaan vilunväristyksiä selässään. Hän siirsi katseensa parvekkeelle ja yllättyi. Vasta nyt hän huomasi punaisen ruusun kuvun alla pienellä pöydällä. Hän käveli varovasti lähemmäs. Tuo ruusu taisi olla jollain tapaa tärkeä, koska se oli kuvun alla. Charles kosketti varovasti kupua ja otti sen pois. Hän katsoi ruusua lumoutuneena.

  
”MITÄ SINÄ TEET?!” joku huusi. Charles hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan hirviötä, joka seisoi aivan hänen takanaan.

  
”Mi – minä vain… en tehnyt mitään…” kupu tippui Charlesin kädestä. Onneksi se ei mennyt rikki.

  
”HÄIVY! HÄIVY TÄSTÄ LINNASTA!” hirviö huusi. Charles juoksi äkkiä hirviön ohitse ovelle ja liukui juoksemisen sijaan rappusten kaidetta alas.

  
” _Monsieur_!” Tony huusi nähdessään Charlesin juoksevan alaovelle, ”mihin te lähdette?! _Monsieur_ , odottakaa!” se oli kuitenkin liian myöhäistä. Charles oli jo häipynyt ovesta. Tony katsoi surkeana ovelle Jarviksen ja Wandan kanssa.

  
”Sinne meni viimeinen mahdollisuutemme…” Tony huokaisi. Silloin he kuulivat askeleita rappusista ja hätkähtivät, kun hirviö juoksi alas, ”isäntä! Mitä aiotte?”

  
”Tajusin jotain, Stark!” hirviö huusi ja avasi oven. Jarvis hyppeli alas ja kysyi:

  
”Mitä?”

  
”Ulkona on susia!” hirviö huusi ja juoksi ulos lumimyrskyyn.

* * *

 

Charles ratsasti kauemmas linnasta. Hän oli päässyt pakoon, hän pääsisi isänsä luokse turvaan. Mutta toisaalta taas hänellä oli haikea olo. Yhtäkkiä hevonen kuitenkin pysähtyi ja Charles hätkähti. Hän näki edessään lauman susia. Charles nielaisi. Sudet olivat piirittäneet hänet täysin. Tähänkö hänen tarunsa loppuisi? Charles sulki silmänsä ja toivoi vain, että sudet säästäisivät hevosen. Hän avasi silmänsä ja huomasi, kuinka hirviö taisteli susia vastaan ja repi niitä pois Charlesin kimpusta. Charles hyppäsi pois hevosen selästä ja otti lähimmän kepin, jonka hän löysi. Hän alkoi hakata susia niillä. Lopulta kaikki sudet kaikkosivat ja juoksivat ulvoen metsään. Charles huokaisi helpotuksesta, mutta liian aikaisin. Hän huomasi hirviön makaamassa lumihangessa. Charles oli jo juoksemassa hevoselleen, mutta jokin esti häntä lähtemästä pakoon. Hänen täytyi auttaa hirviötä.

Charles käveli hirviön luokse ja kuiskasi tälle:

  
”En pysty nostamaan sinua yksin… sinun täytyy nousta hevosen selkään. Pystytkö siihen? Autan sinua…” hirviö nosti silmänsä Charlesin silmiin. Charles hymyili hänelle ihan pikkuisen, rohkaisevasti. Lopulta hirviö nousi vaivalloisesti ja Charles auttoi hänet hevosen selkään. He lähtivät yhdessä kohti linnaa.

* * *

 

”Sattuu!” hirviö valitti melkein huutaen. Charles huokaisi ja sanoi pikkuisen ärtyneenä:

  
”Älä liiku, niin ei satu!” Hän puhdisti hirviön haavoja sängyllä. Tony, Jarvis ja Wanda katsoivat heitä ihmeissään ovelta. Charles ei pelännyt yhtään hirviötä, toisin kuin he. Charles vilkaisi hiljaa hirviötä silmiin.

  
”Olen muuten Charles… emme missään vaiheessa kerenneet tutustua kunnolla”, hän sanoi ja sitoi hirviön haavan. Hirviö nosti yllättyneenä katseensa ja sanoi:

  
”Olen… Erik” hymy kohosi Charlesin huulille ja hän nyökkäsi.

  
”Hauska tutustua, Erik”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vika luki tuskin tulee tän viikonlopun aikana, sillä oon koko viikonlopun Popcult Helsingissä. Jos satutte olemaan paikalla, niin tulkaa moikkaamaan sellasta sarjakuva!Doctor Strangeksi pukeutunutta :D

”En usko, että meikki tekee miehestä yhtään sen komeampaa”, Charles sanoi hänen ja Erikin kävellessä linna käytävällä.

  
”Vai et usko minua! Minä olin kuules komein prinssi koko linnassa sen meikin kanssa”, Erik sanoi omahyväisenä. Charles naurahti ja sanoin:

  
”Et sinä tarvitse meikkiä. Olet muutenkin kaunis”

  
”Vai muka kaunis. Pah… etkö näe, miltä näytän?!” Erik kysyi, pieni viha taas hänen äänessään. Charles katsoi häntä hetken ja nyökkäsi, sanoen:

  
”Silmäsi ovat kauniit” Erik tunsi lämmön sisällään. Charles sai hänessä tuntemaan ihanaa lämpöä.

  
”Haluatko muuten nähdä jotain? Luulen, että pidät tästä”, Erik sanoi. Charles nyökkäsi ja Erik otti kiinni hänen kädestään, johdattaen hänet eräälle ovelle. Charles katsoi isoa ovea ja kysyi:

  
”Mitäs tuolla on?”

  
”Sulje silmäsi”, Erik pyysi hymyillen, ”se on yllätys” Charles naurahti ja sulki sitten silmänsä. Erik veti hänet sisälle huoneeseen ja juoksi sitten availemaan verhoja, ainakin äänestä päätellen. Charles käveli varovasti keskelle huonetta ja törmäsi johonkin pöytään.

  
”Mitä…?”

  
”Älä fuskaa!” Erik muistutti ja availi lisää verhoja.

  
”Minä en fuskaa”, Charles nauroi. Silloin hän tunsi lämpimän käden kädessään ja äänen, joka sanoi:

  
”Avaa silmät…” Charles avasi varovasti silmänsä ja hätkähti. Hän näki kirjoja, satoja… ei. Hän näki _tuhansia_ kirjoja. Kokonainen huone varattu pelkästään ja vain pelkästään kirjoille, joita ylettyi kattoon asti.

  
”Vau…” Charles ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa. Hän vain katsoi lumoutuneena ympärilleen. Erik taasen katsoi Charlesia. Minkä kauneuden hän näki edessään. Ja Erik ei ajatellut nyt kirjaston kauneutta vaan Charlesin kauneutta. Hänen sinisiä, kimaltavia silmiään, jotka olivat täynnä hämmästystä.

  
”Minulla on top 5 kirjaa. Haluatko, että suosittelen?” Erik kysyi.

  
”Haluan! En malta odottaa, että pääsen lukemaan nämä kaikki”, Charles sanoi. Hän siirsi katseensa sitten Erikiin ja lisäsi: ”sinun kanssasi” Hymy nousi molempien huulille ja lämpö täytti heidän sydämensä. Erik tiesi, että Tony, Wanda ja Jarvis katselivat kirjaston ovelta, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Charles oli nyt ainoa asia, mikä hänelle merkitsi.

* * *

 

Ja siellä he viettivät monet päivät; lukien ja keskustellen. Ja Wanda, Jarvis ja Tony huomasivat tämän.

  
”Voisiko Charles muka rakastua toiseen mieheen?” Jarvis pohti.

  
”Miksi ei? Olenhan minäkin rakastunut. Ja myös isäntä näyttää olevan hyvin rakastunut”, Tony riemuitsi, ”ja meidän on tehtävä kaikkemme, jotta tunne olisi molemminpuolinen. Pelkkä isännän rakkaus ei riitä”

  
”Ei kannata vielä huokaista helpotuksesta. Tästä on vielä pitkä matka rakkauteen asti”, Wanda huokaisi. Jarvis käveli ikkunaan ja katseli alas.

  
”Tuolla he ovat kävelyllä”, hän sanoi. Tony ja Wanda juoksivat ikkunaan ja näkivät, kuinka Charles ja Erik kävelivät yhdessä pihamaalla. Onneksi Tony oli käskenyt lumikolien kolaamaan lumet pois kävelytieltä. Charlesilla oli edelleen ne hänen äitinsä vanhat ballerinat, eikä niillä lumessa kävelty. Charles vilkaisi hymyillen paviljonkia.

  
”Uskomatonta, että tuossa paviljongissa voi kasvaa ruusuja, vaikka on talvi”, Charles sanoi.

  
”Se tosiaan on. Ihan kuin täällä muualla ei olisi ollenkaan taikuutta”, Erik sanoi. Charles naurahti ja lähti kömpimään lumen läpi kohti paviljonkia. Erik katsoi häntä naurahtaen ja otti hänet syliinsä.

  
”Voin kantaa sinut paviljonkiin. Muuten nilkoillesi tulee kylmä”, hän sanoi. Charles hymyili ja silitti hänen rintaansa. Erik laski hänet istumaan paviljongin penkille ja istui itse hänen viereensä.

  
”Haluatko yhden noista ruusuista?” hän kysyi. Charles hymyili ja nyökkäsi. Erik nousi ja käveli paviljongin toiselle puolelle, poimimaan ruusun. Charles katseli lumoutuneena Erikiä ja lauloi hiljaa:

> _Mä aavistan, hän hellä on_  
>  Hän yllättäen onkin vastustamaton  
>  Mä ihastuin, eilenhän  
>  En vielä tiennyt, hänestä saan ystävän

Erik poimi vitivalkoisen ruusun ja katseli sitä. Charles nousi ja käveli Erikin luo, koskettaen hänen kättään ja tarkastellen ruusua. Erik hyräili hiljaa, katsellessaan Charlesia:

> _Hän hymyillen mua katselee_  
>  Ja kun hän koskettaa mua, käsi värisee  
>  Se totta on, hän hymyilee  
>  Hän minut katseellansa täysin vangitsee

Charles laittoi ruusun korvansa taakse ja poimi toisen, laittaen sen Erikin korvan taakse. Hän naurahti ja sanoi:

  
”Näytät tosi upealta” Erik ei enää viitsinyt väittää vastaan, sillä Charles oli aivan varma hänen kauneudestaan. Erik vain hymyili ja käveli lammen luona olevan ruusupuskan luo, hän alkoi kerätä ruusuja illallispöytään. Charles nojasi paviljongin pylvääseen ja lauloi:

> _Uutta ja ihmeellistä_  
>  Kuka tiennyt ois näin että käy?  
>  Hän ei oo prinssi kaunis  
>  Mutta kauneus ei aina päällepäin kai näy

* * *

 

”Meillä ei ole enää kauheasti aikaa, isäntä!” Tony valitti ruokasalissa, kun hän, Wanda, Jarvis ja Erik pitivät ns. hätäkokousta. Hätää ei kauheasti ollut, mutta aika alkoi todella käydä vähiin.

  
”Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä? En voi noin vain mennä kertomaan tunteitani hänelle!” Erik sanoi, ”se pitäisi tehdä hienovaraisesti. Hän ei ihan vielä tunne samoin minua kohtaan, ei täysin. Hän on vielä epävarma”

  
”Sitten niitä tunteita on vahvistettava!” Tony sanoi, ”pitäkäämme tanssiaiset. Tanssi, tuo ihmisten täydellinen tapa osoittaa rakkaus toisilleen. Kun te yhdessä tanssahtelette yhdessä kuunvalossa, mikään ei voi ikinä erottaa teitä. Ja me hoidamme musiikin ja muodonmuutoksesi”

  
”Luuletteko, että se toimii?” Erik kysyi epävarmana ja käveli ympäri ruokasalia.

  
”Meidän on pakko yrittää, rakas. Tämä on viimeinen mahdollisuutemme”, Wanda sanoi ja katsoi Billyä huolissaan.

* * *

 

Erik katsoi itseään peilistä. Hän tosiaan näytti todella kamalalle, mutta sininen silkkitakki sai hänet näyttämään edes vähän paremmalta, kuin ennen. Hän huokaisi, miten Charles voisi ikinä rakastaa häntä? Mutta nyt hänen täytyi vain luottaa itseensä. Erik käveli käytävää pitkin kohti tanssisalia. Häntä pelotti. Hän ei ollut tanssinut moneen vuoteen.

Mutta kun hän näki Charlesin upeassa, keltaisessa ja kullatussa frakissa, hänen pelkonsa hävisi. Charles hymyili mitä rakastavinta hymyä. Hän käveli rappuset alas ja he molemmat kumarsivat ja samalla naurahtivat. He eivät olleet ennen tanssineet miehen kanssa, joten he eivät tienneet, pitikö jommankumman niiata. Erik ojensi kuitenkin kyynärpäänsä Charlesille ja kävelytti tämän rappuset alas. Tanssisali näytti upealta. Se oli kullattu ja yhtä upea, kuin Erikin alkuaikoina. Nyt hän ei kokenut oloaan tylsistyneeksi, kuten aina muissa tanssiaisissa. Nyt hän odotti innolla, mitä tulisi käymään.

  
”En ole tanssinut… moneen vuoteen, Charles”, Erik sanoi hiljaa. Charles vain hymyili ja johdatti Erikin käden hänen lantiolleen.

  
”Sinä osaat. Ja sinä varmasti muistat”, Charles kuiskasi, hymyillen rohkaisevasti. He alkoivat aluksi tanssia todella hitaasti.

  
”Stephen, soitapa niitä sulosointujasi”, Wanda pyysi ja hän alkoi laulaa:

> _Vanha taru on täynnä elämää  
>  Taaskin ystävät tunteen löytävät  
>  Sulaa kylmä jää_

Charles katseli Erikiä silmiin ja tunsi lämmön heidän välillään. Tämä oli täydellinen ilta, täydellinen ilta heille kahdelle. Vaikka he eivät olleet kahdestaan linnassa, tuntui siltä, kuin he olisivat olleet. Charles oli aivan unohtanut entisen elämänsä. Hän oli myös valitettavasti unohtanut Ravenin ja sen, että hänen siskonsa saattoi olla huolissaan. Erik tunsi itsensä ensimmäistä kertaa moneen vuoteen kauniiksi prinssiksi, jolla oli kaunis mies rinnallaan tanssimassa. Charles sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli, kuinka upeasti musiikki täytti koko huoneen. Pelkkä flyygelin ääni muuttui yhtäkkiä upeaksi sinfoniaorkesteriksi.

> _Tunne tämä on uusi heille niin.  
>  Kun sen saavuttaa, onni kohoaa,  
>  nousee taivaisiin!_

Erik pyöräytti Charlesin kerran ilmassa ja he soivat toisilleen mitä kauneimmat hymyt. Charles silitti hellästi Erikin poskea ja vannoi näkevänsä hänen silmissään ripauksen sitä entistä onnea, mitä hän koki.

  
”Charles… minä en ollut ennen onnellinen”, Erik kuiskasi. Ihan kuin hän olisi lukenut Charlesin ajatuksia. Mutta sitten Erik jatkoi: ”tajusin vasta tavatessani sinut, mitä onnellisuus todella on”

> _Vanha taru on vastustamaton.  
>  Kaikki hurmaten loistaa säteillen  
>  lailla auringon_

Charles painoi hymyillen päänsä Erikin rintaan ja sulki silmänsä. Erik hymyili ja katsoi Tonya, Jarvista ja Wandaa, jotka katsoivat häntä kannustavasti. Erik suukotti hitaasti Charlesin otsaa ja pyöräytti hänet vielä kerran ympäri, ennen kuin kappale loppui.

  
”Haluan näyttää sinulle jotain”, Erik kuiskasi. Charles katsoi häntä yllättyneenä ja nyökkäsi. He lähtivät kävelemään käsi kädessä salista.

* * *

 

Charlesin yllätykseksi he menivät länsisiipeen, jonne Charles ei nimenomaan saanut mennä. He tulivat sille samalle kylmälle parvekkeelle ja Erik otti käsiinsä kullatun peilin. Hän ojensi sen Charlesille.

  
”Tämä on ikkunani ulkomaailmaan. Kun pyydän peililtä, voin nähdä kenet vain tuosta peilistä”, Erik sanoi, ”en vain… ole ennen tiennyt, mitä pyytää” Charles otti peilin käteensä ja katseli sitä hetken.

  
”Mutta… miksi halusit näyttää tämän?”

  
”Luulen, että sinulla on joku, kenet haluat nähdä”, Erik sanoi. Todellisuus iski päin kasvoja. Raven tosiaan oli aivan yksin jossain. Missähän hän oli? Charles nielaisi ja sanoi:

  
”Haluan nähdä isosiskoni” hän katseli hetken peiliä, kunnes se näytti kuvan Ravenista, joka itki hiljaa huoneessaan. Ravenilla oli hääpuku päällä. Charles hätkähti ja kysyi: ”mitä tämä on?”

  
”Onko hän menossa naimisiin?” Erik kysyi.  
”Kenen kanssa muka? Raven ei tietääkseni ole rakastunut. Ja miksi hän itkisi?” Charles kysyi. Silloin huoneeseen tuli Moira ja hän sanoi:

  
”Häät alkavat kohta, Raven. Sinun on hyvä olla aviomiehesi seurassa, kuin juoksennella yksin hulluna tuolla kadulla. Ei kukaan usko mihinkään hirviöön” Charles laski peilin kauhuissaan pöydälle ja sanoi:

  
”He aikovat naittaa siskoni jollekin miehelle! Mi – minun täytyy estää se!” Erik katsoi haikeana Charlesia, joka katsoi parvekkeelta lumista ja synkkää metsää. Erik huokaisi ja silitti pojan poskea.

  
”Sinun täytyy mennä. Muuten… siskosi joutuu avioliittoon, jossa hän ei halua olla. Hänen kuuluu olla vapaa. Aivan kuten sinunkin” Charles katseli Erikiä silmiin ja nyökkäsi haikeana, mutta itsevarmana. Erik ojensi hiljaa peilin Charlesille.

  
”O – ota sinä tuo. En tarvitse sitä”, Charles sanoi, ”sinä tarvitset sitä enemmän”

  
”Ei. Voit tämän peilin avulla... siis jos haluat, niin… voit katsella minua”, Erik sanoi ja hymyili hiukan surumielisesti. Charles vastasi hymyyn, edelleen haikeana. Hän otti peilin, suukotti Erikin poskea ja lähti juoksemaan pois.

* * *

 

Erik katsoi parvekkeeltaan, kuinka Charles ratsasti pois linnasta.

  
”Noo? Mites meni, sir? Joko pian olemme ihmisiä?” Tony kysyi ovelta. Erik vain huokaisi ja sanoi:

  
”Hän lähti”

  
”Mitä?!” Tony kysyi järkyttyneenä, ”säikähtikö hän, kun te… kerroitte tunteistanne?”

  
”Ei, minä päästin hänet menemään”, Erik sanoi, ”Charlesin isosisko tarvitsee häntä. Hän on pulassa”

  
”Mutta miksi, _monsieur_ , miksi?” Tony kysyi. Erik kääntyi katsomaan assistenttiaan ja sanoi melkein ääneti:

  
”Koska rakastan häntä” Tony alkoi selittää jotain taian raukeamisesta, mutta Erik ei vastannut mitään. Hän tiesi, että kaikki oli menetetty. Ei häntä surettanut se, että hän olisi ikuisesti hirviö, mutta se, että Charles ei palaisi enää koskaan. Erik nojasi parvekkeeseen ja lauloi hiljaa:

> _Mä luulin, että kaiken sain_  
>  _Ja mistään paitsi jäänyt en_  
>  _Mä luulin, etten ketään tarvitsisi lain  
> _ _Mä erehdyin, nään sen_
> 
> _Ei koskaan häivy kipu tää_  
>  _Kun silmät suljen, hänet nään_  
>  _Hän salaa hiipi sydämeeni haikeaan  
> _ _Ja sinne aina jää_
> 
> _Nyt hän vaikka luontain lähtee_  
>  _Unohda en milloinkaan_  
>  _Yhä saman tunnen, rauhan, tuskan  
> _ _Vuokseen ainiaan_
> 
> _Ikuisesti häntä ootan_  
>  _Aivan niin kuin totta ois_  
>  _Että hän palaa takaisin  
> _ _Ja lähde ei hän enää pois_
> 
> _Mua rakkaus pitää pilkkanaan_  
>  _En kuriin kohtaloa saa_  
>  _Ja siitä mitä pois mä päästin karkaamaan  
> _ _Nyt kaikki muistuttaa_
> 
> _Ja hän vaikka luontain lähtee_  
>  _Muistonsa vain kirkastuu_  
>  _Ajan mittaan kasvaa, voimistuu  
> _ _Ja peittää kaiken muun_
> 
> _Ikuisesti häntä ootan_  
>  _Rinnassani toivo tuo_  
>  _Että hän palaa takaisin  
> _ _Ja ehkä kanssaan sittenkin saan kaiken mistä paitsi jäin  
> _ _Ja hän viimein jää mun luo_


	5. Erik ja Charles

Charles kiirehti äkkiä kylään. Siellä paloi paljon kynttilöitä ja lyhtyjä ja koko kylä oli koristeltu kukkasiin. Hän näki, kuinka joku ällöttävä vanha mies veti Ravenia alttarille. Charles hyppäsi pois hevosen selästä. Mies oli ainakin kolme kertaa Ravenin ikäinen.

  
”Raven!” hän huusi ja juoksi alttarille, ”mitä tämä on?”

  
”Charles!” Raven sanoi riemuissaan ja halasi häntä, ”sinä pakenit! Voi luoja, pelkäsin niin kovasti, että se hirviö satuttaisi sinua”

  
”Ei Erik satuttaisi ketään. Hän on oikeasti todella mukava ja hän antoi minun mennä”, Charles sanoi ja siirsi katseensa Emmaan, joka virnuili omahyväisesti, ”sinäkö olet tämän takana?”

  
”Ehkä. Siskosi selitti jotain jostain hirviöstä, joten tulimme kaikki siihen johtopäätökseen, että hän on liian sekaisin elääkseen yksin. Joten… parempi, että hän menee naimisiin pikimmiten”, Emma sanoi.

  
”Ei siskoni ole sekaisin. Se hirviö on oikeasti olemassa!” Charles väitti.

  
”Ai sinäkin hourailet? Parempi vain, että siskosi menee naimisiin hyvän ja rakastavan miehen kanssa”, Emma sanoi. Hän meni vähän lähemmäs Charlesia ja huomautti, ”ellet… sinä sitten mene naimisiin minun kanssani. Siskosi voisi asua meidän siipiemme suojassa” Charles katsoi loukkaantuneena ja todella halveksivasti Emmaa. Joko hänen oli luovuttava omasta vapaudestaan tai Ravenin.

  
”Emma ei ole hullu. Todistan sen!” Charles sanoi ja otti peilin laukustaan, ”näytä minulle Erik” Charles näytti peiliä asukkaille, jossa Erik hiljaa itki huoneessaan. Charles katsoi surullisena näkyä peilistä. Hänen sydämensä särkyi pieniksi palasiksi. Voi Erik parkaa…

  
”Missä tuo hirviö asuu?!” Emma kysyi järkyttyneenä, ”meidän on tapettava se, ennen kuin se tappaa meidät kaikki!”

  
”Ei, ei, hän ei tappaisi ketään! Hän on todella hyvä ja rakastava”, Charles sanoi, ”hänellä on sydän”

  
”Hän on hirviö, Charles”, Emma sanoi ja repäisi peilin pois. Charles katsoi tyttöä vihaisena ja sanoi:

  
”Erik ei ole hirviö. Sinä olet!” Emma vain tuhahti ja vilkaisi muita kaupunkilaisia.

  
”Kai me nyt sentään menemme tappamaan hirviön? On vain ajan kysymys, milloin se hyökkää kaupunkiin”, Emma sanoi. Kyläläiset nyökyttelivät päätään, vaikka Charles yritti estää heitä. Kyläläiset hyppäsivät hevosiensa selkään ja jotkut miehet nappasivat Ravenista ja Charlesista kiinni ja heittivät heidät sisälle eräisiin vaunuihin.

  
”Ei! Hän ei satuttaisi ketään!” Charles huusi.

  
”Mutta… mistä sinä tiedät, ettei hän tapa kaikkia kyläläisiä?” Raven kysyi epävarmana.

  
”Minä vain tiedän. Erik on hyväsydäminen ja hän ajattelee minun parastani. Siksi hän antoi mennä”, Charles sanoi. Raven otti pienen pinnin päästään ja alkoi avata lukkoa kaltereiden välistä.

  
”Et taida jäädä kylään, kun pääsemme pois?” hän kysyi. Charles pudisti päätään ja sanoi:

  
”Minun on mentävä auttamaan Erikiä. Jos kyläläiset tappavat hänet, en anna itselleni anteeksi”

  
”Sitten minä tulen mukaan. En halua menettää sinua toistamiseen”, Raven sanoi ja sai viimein lukon auki. He lähtivät juoksemaan kohti metsää. Valitettavasti kaikki kylän hevoset oli otettu, joten heillä kesti kauan, ennen kuin he pääsivät linnalle. Siellä oli kauhea meteli ja huonekalut tappelivat kyläläisiä vastaan. Charles katsoi huolissaan länsisiiven tornia. Hän lähti juoksemaan rappusia ylös.

  
”Emma on yläkerrassa”, Moira ilmoitti välinpitämättömänä ja osoitti portaita. Charles nyökkäsi ja lähti juoksemaan torniin. Hän saapui Erikin huoneeseen, mutta se oli aivan tyhjä.

  
”Erik?” Charles kysyi varovaisesti. Ei vastausta. Silloin hän kuuli karjuntaa ulkoa. Charles juoksi parvekkeelle ja näki Emman, joka oli juuri iskenyt puukon Erikin selkään. He seisoivat tornin huipulla.

  
”Erik!” Charles huusi. Erik käänsi katseensa poikaan parvekkeella ja tippui hänen eteensä. Charles säikähti ja katsoi Emmaa, joka istui virnuillen tornissa. Charles vilkaisi peiliä kassissaan ja otti sen. Emma oli juuri laskeutumassa alas tornista, kun Charles heitti peilin. Se osui Emmaa selkään ja hän tipahti alas tornista, kohti puutarhaa, osuen maahan. Charles katsoi säikähtäneenä alas Emmaa, joka näytti kuolleen. Charles ei tiennyt, oliko hän tehnyt oikein tappaessaan Emman, mutta ehkä niin oli loppujen lopuksi parempi. Hän juoksi takaisin Erikin luokse ja silitti tämän poskea.

  
”Erik…” hän kuiskasi. Erik availi silmiään ja katsoi poikaa silmiin. Hän hymyili pikkuisen ja silitti Charlesin poskea.

  
”Ihanaa nähdä sinut vielä kerran, ennen kuin… kuolen”, Erik kuiskasi. Charles katseli häntä kyyneleet silmissä ja niiskutti hiukan. Tony ja Jarvis hyppivät parvekkeen ovelle ja katsoivat ruusua, jonka viimeinenkin terälehti tipahti. Jarvis vilkaisi Tonya ja Tony taasen Steveä, joka juoksi häntä kohti. Steve kuitenkin kompastui ja yhtäkkiä lattialla lojui vain vanha pölyhuiska.

  
” _Mon bien-aimé_!” Tony hätkähti ja yritti juosta Steven luokse, mutta hänkin muuttui lopulta normaaliksi kynttilänjalaksi. Jarvis alkoi myös muuttua ja pian lattialla makasi vain kynttilänjalka, pölyhuiska ja vanha kello.

Charles painoi otsansa kiinni Erikin otsaan. Erik oli aivan hiljaa, silmät sulkeutuneena. Charles tiesi hänen kuolleen.

  
”Rakastan sinua, Erik… älä jätä minua”, hän kuiskasi. Charles kosketti hellästi Erikin rintaa, mutta silloin sade lakkasi. Lumisade lakkasi ja ihan pilvet olisivat väistyneet tähtitaivaan edestä. Ihan kuin aurinko olisi alkanut nousta puiden takaa, se oli aamunkoi. Charles vilkaisi Erikiä ja hätkähti. Hänet oli ympäröinyt kultainen taikapöly, joka suojeli Erikiä ja… muutti häntä. Charles nousi pystyyn ja otti askelia taaksepäin.

Pian hänen edessään seisoi mies, normaali mies. Hän oli komea ja uljaan näköinen, mutta omisti samat vaatteet, kuin Erik.

  
”Charles…?” mies kysyi varovaisesti. Charles otti askelia eteenpäin ja katsoi miestä silmiin. Smaragdinvihreät silmät katselivat Charlesia hänen sinisiin silmiinsä.

  
”Erik…” Charles kuiskasi hymyillen. Hän silitti Erikin poskea ja sulkeutui hänen syliinsä, suudellen häntä hellästi.

Tony nousi pystyyn ja piteli päätään.

  
”Mitäs äsken tapahtui…?” Tony otti tukea pöydästä ja hätkähti. Hänellä oli ihka oikea ihmisen käsi ja… hän oli ihminen. Tony otti innoissaan peilin käteensä ja näki ruskeat, tuuheat hiukset, parran ja viikset sekä silmät, joissa paistoi pikkuinen pilke. Jarvis käveli hänen vierelleen. Vaaleahiuksinen Jarvis, joka tarkasteli kelloaan.

  
”Näemmä taika sitten raukesi”, Jarvis sanoi. Tony kääntyi ja näki siniseen pukeutuneen miehen, jolla oli kauniit, vaaleat hiukset ja taivaansiniset silmät. Tony hymyili ja juoksi tämän luokse, nostaen hänet syliinsä nauraen:

  
” _Mon bien-aimé_ Steve!” Steve halasi häntä ja suuteli häntä.

  
”Te teitte sen!” Wanda huusi juosten huoneeseen ja pidellen pikku – Billyä hänen sylissään.

  
”Wanda! Tony!” Erik huusi ja juoksi heidän luokseen.

  
”Olen niin onnellinen puolestanne”, Wanda sanoi hymyillen. Raven vilkaisi makuuhuoneen ovelta ja juoksi halaamaan Charlesia. Hän vilkaisi Erikiä ja hätkähti.

  
”Teidän korkeutenne”, Raven sanoi ihmeissään.

  
”Onko hän siis… oikeasti prinssi?” Charles kysyi.

  
”Prinssi Erik katosi vuosia sitten. Luulimme, että olitte kuollut”, Raven sanoi. Erik vain pudisti hymyillen päätään ja vetäisi Charlesin otteeseensa.

  
”Niin, olen prinssi. Ja Charles tulee olemaan rakas puolisoni”, Erik sanoi. Charles katsoi häntä yllättyneenä, mutta hymyili sitten, suukottaen uudestaan Erikin huulia.

_Ja he elivät onnellisena elämänsä loppuun asti, kuten kaikissa taruissa. Olivat ne tarut sitten totta tai ei..._


End file.
